


How A Life Can Change

by Caspertobyscott



Series: Two Worlds Collide [2]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Home, M/M, Marriage, Modeling, Moving, Pets, Pregnancy, Travel, True Love, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 01:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caspertobyscott/pseuds/Caspertobyscott
Summary: Jay made a plan and it workedfrom the office to a family a very well pland plan





	How A Life Can Change

The to years we have known eachother and been together had change my life completely and i´m now a speaker for animals rights.  
Our puppies are not puppies anymore but they are still cute and they are named Dem Raic Quil Torc Gogo and Tyran.  
The to saddest days of my life was when Chari past away and then Blas past away only to week later both because of sickness.  
After what happan with Chari and Blas i didn´t want too live in the house anymore and Louis understud why so we found another house insted there is bigger.

When we moved into the new house i felt better and Louis loved the new house so did our dogs bigger and better and lots of room for us all.  
It took me six months too get no matter what Chari and Blas are gone.  
We lived there a year in the old house before we moved into the new house.  
We´ll been engaged for a year and a half now we are happy together and so in love with eachother.  
We also talked a bit about getting married the last few months, the time just hasen´t been right for a wadding with Louis modeling and me with my speaks, the time sucks.  
If there is one or actually many things that dosen´t sucks it is our sex life everyday and sometimes too time at day, yeah the timeing for a wadding sucks but god do we love eachother.

Our relationship is nowhere near from when we met and began too date for real, now we have too make time for one another Louis´s job as a modol is not always a picnic, neither is mine as a speaker we are both travel too others cityes, but we always support echother no matter where we are.

 

Louis Tomlinson´s tweets my beautiful man @HarryStyles is in new york city with our dogs too visit animals support.

Harry Styles´s tweets just visit new york animale support amazing what they do for animale everywhere thnaks for all the hard work you do:).

A few days later me and the dogs were home again and it felt so good, we all know out is good, but home is best; that´s have it is for me anyway.

Louis won´t be home before tomorrow and it sucks but that how it is when we both have jobs their makes us both travel a lot.

Harry tweets tonight my love @LouisTomlinson will be on the runway can´t wait too see you on tv wish i could be with you babe.

the next day.

Louis tweets about to walk in to my beloved man @HarryStyles had an amazing time but glad to be home again home with my heart.

Louis walked in and i ran into his arms, Louis almost fell on the ground with him but he still stand, we kissed eachother.  
oh god" Harry smile" i missed you so much Boo.  
Haz love" Louis smile" i missed you to.

We let go of one another and went to the kitchen to have a nice cup of tea and some cookies, the dogs got a snak as well, as soon we sat down at the table Raic and Quil lay under the table as always those to are always under the table when either me or Louis is in the kitchen.

Haz how was your trip" Louis asks as he took a sip of his tea" hope it was good.  
it was great Boo" Harry smile" is was amazing to see all the work they do there and how was yours.  
great but i missed you though" Louis says" a bit hard to walking up and down a cat walk for two hours can get the best of you.  
that´s great Boo" Harry looked at him" i missed you to.  
was it tomorrow Gemma came to visit" Louis asks" or was it the day after tomorrow love.  
tomorrow babe" Harry told him" i can´t wait to see her.  
that´s understandble love" Louis smile" i have a friend who´s coming to visit tomorrow as well.  
yeah Ashton right" Harry said as Louis nodded" your best friend.  
yeah i can´t wait to see him again" Louis smile" after not have seen him for like to years it´s gonna be great.  
he model like you right" Harry says as Louis nodded" what kind of model is he.  
runway like me" Louis said" he has just been travling around the world with modeling but now he´s finally coming back home again.  
tell me one thing babe" Harry asks" dose he have a girlfriend or boyfriend.  
he last time i saw him he was straight" Louis laugh a bit" i think he´s single why do you want to switch me out with him.  
never Boo not in this life" Harry took Louis hand" i´m just curious.  
good because i would never give you up love" Louis smile sweet at him" when do you leave again.  
three weeks babe" Harry answer" you.  
not before the next months" Louis said" where do you speak next.  
in denmark three weeks" Harry says" do you want to come.  
i would love to" Louis said" i never really heard you speak.  
that´s true" Harry agrees" then come with me Boo.  
Louis just nodded.

that night.  
we in our bed cuddle into eachother.  
Haz" Louis began" i have a question.  
okay" Harry said" what is it.  
would you" Louis tried to find the word" would you marry me in to weeks.  
what" Harry looked at him" are you serious.  
yeah i´m serious Haz" Louis tells him" there never seen to be a good time for us to get married but since we don´t live before three weeks why not.  
Boo yes" Harry smile at him" i´ll love to marry you and we have a lot of work to do in the morring babe.  
yeah i know love" Louis said" then it´s good i´m tried.  
yeah me to" Harry kissed him" night love you.  
night babe" Louis says" love you to.

the next day.

He had called his mother to tell what´s happaing in to weeks and she was Happy for us i also asked her if she would give him away and it was a big yes, Louis did the same with his mother and asked her the same and if was a big yes as well.  
then Louis called Lottie to ask if she would like to be a bridesmaid for him at the wadding in to weeks and it was hell yeah from her she were just happy for her bro and bro in law.  
I didn´t want to call Gems because she´ll be here any minute anyway so he´ll tell her face to face they are like best friend Gems and him.  
He made some tea and put some cookies on a plate for them and four cups Louis´s friend Ashton would also be here today but what time he has no clue, he put the cupe and cookies on the coffee table.  
a few minutes later Gemma and Lucky were home with us and i took her into the livingroom.  
how have you been" Gemma asks" good i hope.  
yeah been great" Harry smile as he gave her some tea and took some himself" how about you and Lucky.  
been good" Gemma smile as he had a sip" where is Lou.  
the play room with Gogo and Tyran" Harry smile" the three of them always playes around some place in or outside the house.  
wow" Gemma laught" how are you now Haz i mean with the new house and without Chari and Blas.  
i´m good i love the new house" Harry smile" i do really miss them though but i´m good.  
of course you do" Gemma said" i miss them to.  
okay enough about that or els i´m gonna cry" Harry said" i have news for you Gems.  
okay what" Gemma asks" spell it.  
Louis and i" Harry began" we are getting married in to weeks and i want you to be a bridemaid.  
are you kidding me" Gemma smile" i´ll love to and to weeks not very long time to pland it all but on they other hand you to had only been dating for about four months when he proposed to you.  
i know right" Harry laught with her" do you have plans in three weeks.  
not that i know" Gemma said" why though.  
i´m going to denmak in three weeks to speak at an avent" Harry tells her" you know for animale rights and Louis wants to come so would you pet sit a few days please.  
of course i will" Gemma smile" i´ll love pet sit the dogs.  
Harry was about to reply when he heard the doorball and called for Louis to oben, he did he was happy to him see his best friend again.  
Louis took Ashton with into the livingroom.

Haz love and Gemma" Louis says" this is Ashton, Ashton this is my fiance Harry and his sister Gemma.  
hi nice to meet you guys" Ashton smile" and congras with the engagement i´m really for happy for you.  
hi nice to meet you to Ashton" Harry smile" thank you.  
hi you to" Gemma smile" where do you to know eachother from.  
we use to work together" Louis said" before he left to model around the world.  
oh so both runway models then" Gemma saya as the both nodded" okay great.  
Gemma looks good" Ashton whispers to Louis" is she single or what.  
yeah she is" Louis whispers back to him" you like her already.  
well" Ashton starts" she not unattractive.  
so you are attractive to her" Louis said" why don´t ask her out then.  
i met her a minute ago" Ashton said" maybe later i would definitely go for her.  
then work your magic" Louis told him" and your also right maybe a cup of tea first.  
sounds nice" Ashton agrees" what kind is it.  
hey Ashton would you like some tea" Harry asks" it´s lemon.  
i´ll love a cup thanks" Ashton said while thinking good someone said what kind it was" can i have a cooki to.  
I nodded.  
Ashton smile in return and sat down with Louis, who say down next to Harry, so Ashton himself could sit next to Gemma.

they talked back and forth a few hours.  
so Gemma" Ashton asks" could i maybe ask you out sometime.  
yeah" Gemma smile" don´t think i would say no.  
great to hear" Ashton smile back at her" maybe i will.  
Ashton" Harry asks" would like to stay for dinner.  
thanks but i can´t" Ashton said" i´m going out with my mom sister and brother.  
okay" Harry said" always nice to see the family.  
Ashton agrees with noddeding.

before Ashton left Louis asks if he want to be his best man at his wadding, Ashton was like hell yeah dude with big words happy his best friend want him in his wadding.

a few minutes later Gemma also left she hughed us bye and went home with lucky.

two weeks later.  
Louis and i with our family´s help got ready for the wadding.  
Louis wanted me to have the wadding of my dreams little did Louis know that my dream wadding was really simple, Louis thought it would be really expensive, but oh was he worng.  
the wadding didn´t cost much at all because insted of a church they went to cityhall, i always said he just wanted Louis nothing more nothing big, Louis himself felt the same way so cityhall was perfect for them, they still had their bridemaids and best man with them, Gemma was hafe bridemaid and hafe best man for her brother.  
after they left cityhall to go to the party.  
the hole night was something we both knew they would never forget the rest of their life, they are so happy; love is written all over their eyes when they look at eachother, they know they are forever and always they found eachother´s happily ever after in one another.

a week later.  
We went to denmark, Louis was truly blown away when he saw what it actually is his husband doing for animale, he couldn´t believe it all the hard work he put in.

the place in copenhagen where Harry and many other hole speak was called park and Louis was sure the hole denmark was there to hear what they all had to say about animale rights.

Harry is on.

i truly believe if we all try and do our best animale can be treated with love care and of course reapect my husband and i have dogs ourself and if someone ask me if they could use their fur to make whatever, i would be so offended i had to other dogs when they past away we buried them and there dosen´t go a day where i don´t miss them" Harry says" so lets do what we can to stop use of fur it´s wrong and disgusting, i´m also in a camepain in la they also do amazing work to stop it, the camepain is called i´ll rather go nude then ware fur, so lets save as many animale we can and make sure it won´t happan ever again thank you.

Harry walk back to his sit next Louis.  
wow love" Louis smile" that was power full.  
thanks babe" Harry kissed him" i just hope it´ll work as i hope.  
it will" Louis told him" don´t worry the poeple here wants to help the animale to.  
He nodded in agreement he know´s Louis´s right.

after a night with power full speaks we went back to our hotel room.  
they had a good love maken before going to sleep.

they got home a few days later as soon i saw Gemma i hugh her, she hugh back and then she hugh Louis, he hugh her back to.

a few days later Louis left for a model job in new york city, i sted home with the dogs he´s not ready to leve them again so soon.

Harry tweets my heart @LouisTomlinson is in new york i love you and can´t wait till we´ll be together.  
Louis tweets my love is like we´ll be together @HarryStyles like out song.

We have our own love song we found together on youtube a bit ramdom and it´s called we´ll be together.

a week later.

He found out that he´s sister Gemma began to date Ashton he was happy for her he just wish she told him insted him fineing out, but hey shit happans.  
after Louis came home again he and i began to talk a bit about starting a family have kids, i really do want to have kids one day and so do Louis.

they began to try but nothing happaned, after at had tryed for a month, i began to wonder if i even could get pregnant.  
Boo" Harry said" we have been trying for a month now and nothing.  
i know" Louis said as he put his arms around him" if we just keep trying it will happan love.  
maybe we shot try something els" Harry suggested" you know get one who can.  
you mean a surrogate" Louis asks as Harry nodded" it could work.  
how do we find one" Harry said" i don´t know how that works.  
me either babe" Louis says" lets ask Anne.  
no" Harry said" i want to surprise our familyes.  
okay" Louis says" sounds better.  
yeah" Harry smile" lets google surrogate.  
okay" Louis nodded" lets do that.

I took my computer and google how to use a surrogate.  
it can be a simple thing to if you use a familymenber, if you use a random woman it´s a bit more work.  
the rest of the day they talk about and tested it their mouth.

a week later.

We asks a few of their gal friends but they all said the same thing are you crazy or i don´t think so, so yeah no luck there.

after a week i talk to Louis about maybe ask Gemma if she would, Louis thought they could ask there is no harm in that.  
He texted Gemma to ask if she would come over for a cup of tea going the week, she texted back she would love to she always want to see her brother.

tell me" Harry smile" how is it going with you and Ashton.  
quite well" Gemma smile" he´s so nice nothing like i though.  
howcome" Harry asks as he took a sip of his tea" i don´t really get it.  
he´s a nice guy" Gemma said" he has taking me out a few time.  
that great" Harry says" do you like him.  
yeah i really do" Gemma said" who would have thought you married a model and me dating one.  
i know tell me about it" Harry grin" you to have been dating to weeks now right.  
yeah" Gemma said" now tell have are things going with you and Lou.  
well" Harry started" we have been trying to get pregnant but nothing yet.  
wow that´s amazing" Gemma smile" i can´t believe i´ll be an aunt.  
it´s not that simple" Harry told her" i don´t think i can get pregnant we have been trying for about a month and to weeks.  
wow" Gemma said" it will happan Haz i know it will.  
if it don´t would you maybe consider" Harry tried" you know be our surrogate.  
woo" Gemma said" i don´t know Harry i mean i´m flattered you asked me.  
please just think about it" Harry said" i know it´s big and much to ask.  
of course i´ll think about it" Gemma smile but she can also see the pain in Harry eyes because it not happan to him yet" Haz there is nothing to think about i´ll do it for you.  
really" Harry asks" for real.  
yeah for real" Gemma huged him" in the end of the day i´ll still be the aunt and not the mother.  
your right" Harry huged her back" you have no idea have much this means Gems.  
ohh" Gemma started" i have a pretty good idea have much.

We talk some more till she went home.  
when Louis came home i told him about what Gemma said and Louis was so happy.

a few weeks later me Gemma and Louis had been at the doctor.  
she took some of Gemma´s egg and mixed together with Louis sperm and put it in her.  
after that they went home again.  
I told her if she gets pregnant she could liv with us, she took my offer it would be great to liv with them if it happans and of course they do hope it will, Gemma is happy to help her brother and brother in law, she also think if she shut tell Ashton or not they had only been dating a few weeks but if they are for good she shut.

it´s been to months now and Gemma become pregnant and she moved happy in with Larry, i was more end happy he couldn´t believe it, so was Louis he couldn´t believe it either.  
Gemma and Ashton had been dating to months and to weeks, after they had been together to months she told him, Ashton was happy for his best friend and me to and glad Gemma told him about it.  
after Gemma become pregnant they told their family and they all supported them, Anne was happy for her son and son in law and really proud of Gemma for what she did for her brother.

Even though i´m happy my sister is carrying his and Louis child it´s only make me wants to become pregnant even more, Louis is gone again he had a job a in miami, before Louis left he and i had a hot night togther, something they always do when one or both of them are gone for work stuff.

After a few days Louis called me to say he won´t be coming home because of work he didn´t say how long it would take.

it´s the longest we have been a part from eachother and i miss my Boo more end ever it´s been a month yeah he call everyday but it not enough i want to feel him with and indside of me.  
we just ended a phonesex call and then i took my clothe back on and went into the livingroom to Gemma and the dogs.

so" Gemma said" how is Louis.  
he´s good" Harry answer" i miss him so much.  
i understand" Gemma says" you to haven´t been a part more end a few weeks at time.  
that´s just it" Harry said" i love how much he put in his work i just can´t help how much i miss him.  
Harry" Gemma started" Ashton is coming over later today i hope it´s okay.  
of course it is" Harry says" your hormones is going cruzy right.  
yeah they are" Gemma says" sorry for saying this but i have never been this horny in my life.  
it´s fine" Harry laught" when he come just go into your bedroom and screw your brains out.  
Harry" Gemma says" Ashton and i have never done it.  
what" Harry said he coulden´t believe it" you to never had sex.  
no" Gemma said" this is going to be our first time.  
so your nervous" Harry asks" i mean your first time will come.  
yeah i know" Gemma said" i just hoped we would had said love you to eachtoher before we do" Gemma told" you know like you and Louis.

Gems sweetheart" Harry says" you can´t make relationship the same thing every relationships is different" Harry tells her" it dosen´t work the same way.  
Harry" Gemma asks" when did you find out you love Louis.  
well" Harry started" the first time i was home with him at his house it was there i found out i began to have feelings for him.  
wow" Gemma says" that´s something.  
Gems" Harry said" do you love him.  
yes i do" Gemma says" i do love him.  
then that´s it" Harry smile" if you want to you can always say you love him when he gets here.  
yeah maybe" Gemma said" did you and Louis it before or after.  
before" Harry says" but as i said you and Ashton are not Louis and me.

we talk some more till the doorball ring and Gemma went out to oben the door.  
they kissed eachother and said hi, the next thing i hear is a door closed and they went into Gemma´s bedroom.

a few hours later i had watch a couple of movies, Gemma just said bye to Ashton and then she come into me.

so" Harry began" how was it.  
amazing really amazing" Gemma smile" he´s really something in bed.  
that´s great" Harry smile" but i don´t need the details sis.  
that´s fine i woulden´t tell anyway" Gemma smile" i will tell this we told eachother we love eachother.  
for real" Harry smile" how.  
well" Gemma started" after i closed the bedroom door he told me and i told him.  
wow we both got the i love you before the love makeing" Harry smile" that´s great.  
Gemma agree´s by nodding.

todays later he had just been out with the dogs and look at pics at us together i miss my husband so much.

i just got in and sat down in the couch and trund on the tv to watch the news.

last night model Louis Tomlinson was out at a club and he look very happy while he hold hands with a guy who is not his husband, i really hope they are strong enough to get over this, Louis has been in the city a little over a month.

oh my god is Louis cheating on me No Harry he´s not we love eachother he would never do that to me NEVER no matter what he´s not that guy.  
my phone woke me from my thoughts.  
hi love" Louis says over the phone" guess what i´m coming home soon.  
hi" Harry said" thar´s great.  
so much" Louis says" i miss you darline more then you know.  
i miss you to" Harry said" how is work going.  
Haz i know you saw the news okay" Louis said" i´ll explain when i get home okay love and work is hard but good.  
yeah i saw the news alright" Harry agrees" okay that´s great.  
darline i love you" Louis smile" see you when i get home.  
i love you to" Harry says" see you soon babe.

 

it´s been a week and Louis is still not home yet when he called me a week ago he made it sound like only a few days and then he would be home again.

i feel so mad much of the time and i don´t want to feel angry at my husband, i keep telling myself it work and he just working hard there, but something also tell´s me he is sleeping round with other guys and i so don´t want to be that guy not one bit.

Louis has almost been in miami for to months, is it really so wrong you want your men to get his ass the hell home to me.

i have an animal thing in la in a week and that also that time Louis has been in miami for to damn months.  
luckly Gemma was over the morning sicknessfact thank god, but the weirdest thing is i began to feel a bit sick but i guess it´s because i miss him way to much.

i began to pack a bit going the week for my trip, i´m really looking forword to this.  
while i were packing Gemma came into my bedroom to tell me that her appointment at the doctor is in 20 minutes so i went out to get my car keys.  
then i took her out to the car and we drive to the hospital for Gemma´s appointment.

after we got there the doctor told us all looked good the baby is going really good and i´m really happy to hear that.  
then for some reason the doctor ask me if i was going good i said yes i´m good, then he began to ask me all sort of questions which seems weird, but i guess the doctor knows best.

he also took some test on me as well i looked at Gemma who were just as what is going on look in her eyes like me.  
i mean Louis and i haven´t had sex in almost to months all the time he has been in miami.

after everything the doctor told me something i never thought i would be pregnant and i´m to months long, i couldn´t believe it i am pregnant i just smile really big so did Gemma she knows how much i wanted to get pregnant.

we got home both of us had still big smile on our facese first my sister and now me both by my husband just in very different ways, but the weirdest part is i don´t have morningsickness like Gems had in this time, but i guess pregnancy work different ways for us all.

i decided to cancel everything with the trip i didn´t feel like going anymore.

a few days has past and Gemma is in the kitchen eating something who knows what, i were on my way to the kitchen to when i hear the door oben and close.  
darline" Louis called from hallway" i´m home love.  
Louis" Harry says as he ran into him arms" god i missed you.  
Haz my Haz" Louis smile in the hug" i missed you to.  
why did it take you so long" harry ask in the hug" you were gone to months.  
yeah i know love" Louis says" the work just never seem to end babe.  
could you" Harry says as he let go" just kiss me.  
Louis did and i kiss back it was like we never been a part like always.  
i love you" Louis smile" and we need to talk.  
i love you to" Harry said" okay lets go into the livingroom.

we did and say down in the couch.  
it´s about the news" Louis says" yes i hold hands with a guy but not as they made it seem" Louis told" he´s a friend of mine and he got really drunk one night and after we got out of the club he were about to fall so i took his hand and i promise that´s all.  
Louis babe" Harry says" i believe you okay i know you would never do something like that.  
Louis nodded i can see he´s happy to be home again.  
Louis i have something really big to tell you" Harry smile as Louis got a bit big eyes" easy well maybe not while you were gone i found out i´m pregnant.  
darline for real" Louis smile big" you really pregnant.  
yes i´m really pregnant" Harry smile" we´ll going to have to kids not one.  
love it amazing" Louis smile he can´t believe it" okay it been to months seens we had sex and i can hear our bed scream for us.

we got into the bedroom and in no time out of our clothe, we made love like never before, to months a part but 4 orgasm really make up for it, i can´t remember the last time Louis made me come like that it was wonderful but either of us can´t stand up anymore but hey what the hell we got ours.

fuck" Louis says" best sex ever i shout go away more offten.  
no" Harry said" the next time you away a month i´m going with you" Harry smile" you have no say in that.  
okay" Louis smile" i´ll love if you came with me next time.

i got my clothes on again and went into the kitchen to make some dinner something tell me Louis miss a home cooked meal.

it´s been a week and now i´m officially to months a long and Gemma is six months and as i began to think about it our kids will no more then four months a part it´s going to be something.

Louis and i are going to have a boy we found out not long ago so we really hope i´m pregnant with a girl so we have one each.

Gemma also asks if it okay Ashton comes for a weekend Louis and i both said yes that is no problem at all.

one house and four lovers to beds yeah, i mean Louis and i almost can´t keep our hands of eachother yeah, when you get married meny says that´s shout stop after the wedding but for Louis and i not even close to stop, when we began four months after we met and we haven´t stop we always turn eachother on.  
all i can say is that thoush people who says that after you get married the sex stops thoush people lie.

we also invited our familys for a dinner to celebrate the fact that Louis and i soon will be parents to a boy and whatever sex there is inside of me.  
we had a great night dinner and ice cake and meny talks back and forward.  
Louis and i also told the name we´ll give our boy and it´s Alex.

they all seen to love the name which we like because we really love it.

later that night.

Haz" Louis asks" are you happy here with me.  
of course i am" Harry says" why even ask that.  
well" Louis started" if i ask you something would you do it.  
i guess" Harry said" boo what´s going on.  
nothing Haz" Louis smile" i have a surpiese for you it´ll be ready in a month.  
okay" Harry said" have long have this surprise been on the way.  
not long" Louis tells" about 3 months and in a month it´s ready.  
boo" Harry says" your hopeless at surprises so how did you manish not to tell me.  
first thank you for that" Louis winked" trust me it wasen´t easy but i guess i just manned up.  
i guess you did" Harry smile" so when will i see the surprise.  
in a month" Louis smile" when it´s done and not a minute sooner or later.  
okay i can´t wait" Harry says" a month is a long time.

Louis didn´t reply he just cuddled me insted witch i love and sometimes it´s just enough and with Louis it´s always enough.  
when we said i do to eachother for us it was so much more then an i do, it was us more end forever we´ll truly eachother other hafe.

it´s been a month Louis and i love our child in me but i hate the morningsickness all i eat makes me nausea and i hate it.  
the best is today is the day where Louis is going to show me his surprise and when i think about that bring on the nausea world.

Louis took me to our car and began to drive and 20 minutes later we were there, we got out and i couldn´t believe my own eyes.  
boo" Harry started" it´s beautiful but what made you do all this.  
you did love" Louis smile" you told me one´s you wanted a house no one els has.  
so you built one" Harry ask" why would you that i love the house we have now.  
i know you do so do i" Louis smile" but this house has something the others dont´t.  
really" Harry says" what may that be.  
never been used in anyway" Louis winked" and when this little one is coming we have to kids" Louis smile as he put a hand on his husband´s stomach" the old house only have one room left and lets face it the kids are going to have a room each" Louis tells" not a shared one love.  
your right" Harry agrees" this house is beautiful i can´t wait till it´s done.  
darline there is one more thing" Louis says as he looked at him" don´t worry it´s not a bad thing" Louis smile" the way you decorated our houses i want you to decorate this here to" Louis kissed him" i love your taste and you my Haz.  
boo" Harry got a tear in his eye" i love you to and i´ll love to decorate the house" Harry kissed him" but your taste has to be here to not just mine" Harry told" we are married now boo the house shout tell who we both are not just me.  
you know" Louis says" i love that idea your right we are married" Louis smile" i just wanted you to decorate because your taste is better then mine you do remember my old house before we moved in together" Louis asks as he nodded" good i don´t really have a taste but you do and you know what i like so please darline.  
well" Harry smile" okay i´ll do it but i´ll put your taste in as well it is our house.  
Louis nodded in agreement.

Louis showed me the house and it´s the most beautiful house i´ll ever seen of the to houses we had lived in or has seen.  
what i loved the most about the house is that in the bedroom there is a heart with our initials in so sweet and only love.  
the house has a flight on the roof and Louis told me represents we fly out for work but we´ll always fly home again no matter how long it´ll take.

 

i love everything about this house and it truly feels like home, Louis has over done himself this time with a surprise for more end a life time.

a few months later i have only a months left of my pregnancy and then Louis and i will have our daughter yes we´ll have one of each sex we have Alex with us now and he´s the most beautiful boy we both have ever seen.  
we sold our old house to my lovely sister Gemma and her boyfriend Ashton they got really serious in only a few months but hey they are so cute together and we´ll all happy for them.  
when Louis and i talk about girl names it were like a lightning from the sky when we decided to name our girl Angel.

Alex has Louis´s eye´s and nose my lips and dimples.  
i do hope a bit Angel has my eye´s and dimples Louis´s lips and nose.

one thing we both know is we can´t wait to see our little one, just the same feeline we had with Alex.  
the dogs loves our new home bigger and better if you asks them, plenty of room to be silly witch Louis is very good at with the dogs, but hey that´s what will make him a great farther to the kids.  
talking about kids Quil and Gogo are over Alex every time he´s about to cry one or both of them are coming get one of us, it´s just so sweet i love seen it the way thoush to are with Alex, i just hope they´ll be like that with Angel as well.  
before we new it Angel came into the world and she looked as i hoped she would, Louis and i are truly happy we love our kids so much and i can´t wait to see them grow up, Louis and i had shared so many wonderful moments together and now we both ready for the new chapter in our lifes.

amazing how a life can change from meeting in an office to have a beautiful family together.

**Author's Note:**

> if you think i should write one in this series please let me know  
> :)


End file.
